Frost meets Fullmetal
by Daughter Earth 89
Summary: It's amazing how your day can go from normal to chaotic. One minute Ed and Al were walking down the street, next they were becomeing friends with Jack Frost, meeting the Guardians of childhood, and fighting the Pitch Black who has teamed up with the humonculi. Wil Roy's team and the Guardians stop them. Or will the Amestris be lost to fear and darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**This story as brought up by Fullmetal Demon Ride's challenge. Hope you enjoy.**

Jack rushed to the North pole. North had just contacted all the Guardians saying Manny had a special mission for them. North said to hurry, so Jack was hurrying.

By the time Jack arrived, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth and, of course, North, were already there.

Bunny turned to Jack and said ," 'Bout time ya got here, Frostbite."

Jack smirked and rolled his eyes. " Sorry ,Bunny ,but I don't have magic tunnels that can take me all over the world in the blink of an eye. I have to fly everywhere."

Tooth shook her head. " Alright you two, that's enough. Manny's here." As she spoke, the moon peaked through the skylight in the ceiling. _Hello, my guardians. I'm pleased to see that you are all here. And hello to you ,Jackson. I'm sorry about our lack of communication._

Jack waved it aside, grin on his face. " No problem here ,Manny. I swear I'm fine."

If the moon could nod, you could swear that's what he did. _Very well, if you say so, Jackson. Now my Guardians, the reason I have called you all here. Two children, who have been through one tragedy after another, are in danger of losing their childhood completely._

North furrowed his eyebrows. " Vat do you mean, Manny? Losing dere childhood, I don't understand."

_What I mean is, these two boys, Edward and Alphonse Elric, have grown up too fast. They handle many hardships most adults would be afraid to handle. They need to be reminded what it's like to be children again. And there is another problem. Pitch is involved. He has risen back to power through Edward's, the eldest brother, constant nightmares, through his fears. Both brothers need your help.'_

Bunnymund was already on his feet. " Tell us where tha anlkebita's are and we'll set 'em right."

Manny chuckled. _It's not that easy Bunnymund. You see...Alphonse and Edward...they aren't from this world. They live in another universe._

Tooth gasped. " An alternate universe. That can't be possible. Even if it is, how do we get there?"

_I know it seems impossible, Toothianna, but the thing is, wonder, hope, dreams, and fun exist wherever children are. By the way, Toothianna, since you are the Guardian of Memories I shall entrust to you Alphonse and Edward's memories._

To canisters floated down from the sky and towards Tooth. Tooth took the canisters and pulled out a purse-like pouch. She put the canisters in the purse and wrapped the purse around her shoulder." I will guard them with my life."

Jack walked into the moonlight. " Well ,Manny ,how are we going to get to this other world?"

_All in due time, Jackson. Before you go though, I must tell you about Edward and Alphonse's story. When they were very young, Edward and Alphonse's father, Hoenheim, left them and their mother, Trisha. Then a few years later, their mother died. Due to their longing and their...uniqe...abilites in alchemy._

Jack snorted. " Alchemy. Like turning lead into gold and junk."

_Yes ,Jack ,but in their world, alchemy can do so much more. Actually, after they had found a teacher, they tried to bring their mother back to life through human transmutation._

Sandy perked up. Several sand images appeared above his head. Tooth, also very excited, translated. " Did it work? Did they bring their mother back?"

Manny's tone took on a sad turn. _I'm afraid Guardians, but I said 'tried'. In their world, alchemy has one rule. The law of equivalent exchange, in order to make something out of nothing, something of equal value must be lost. Honestly ,Guardians ,what could equal the value of a human soul. When they did the transmutation Alphonse lost his entire body and Edward lost his leg. When Edward lost his leg, he learned the Truth. When he realized he had lost his brother, Edward brought back Alphonse's soul in exchange for his arm and tied the soul to a suit of armor. And if that's not the worst part, then this is, whatever Edward and Alphonse brought back, it wasn't their mother. That **thing **wasn't even human. It was so twisted and grotesque it couldn't have even been labeled as a human being. It wasn't even strong enough to live for than long. The thing died seconds after it was created. Now years later, Pitch has begun to feed of the Elirc brothers fears, and he transported himself into their world. You must stop him._

All of the Guardians stood in shock. Those poor boys, they had been through so much. There was a small silence before Manny spoke again. _Now, Guardians, you must go to them. However, it is not in my power to take you there. So I will leave you to an...acquaintance...of mine._

Jack gave the moon a wary look. " I don't like how you didn't say 'friend' ,Manny."

_I know ,Jackson. Now, the best of luck to you Guardians. Remember, help Edward and Alphonse, and bring Pitch back to this world. Farewell._

* * *

The Guardians blinked as they found themselves in a place of all white. Jack asked ," Where are we?"

He looked around and saw the other Guardians weren't there. " Guys, where are you?" Jack realized something. He scratched his head. " Wait, what was I doing again?"

" _Hey you, over here?" _said a voice behind him. Jack turned around to see a ... silhouette of a man. He was all white, with black shade outlining him. He didn't have a face, just a mouth.

Jack squinted. " Who are you?"

The silhouette laughed. " _I'm so glad you asked. I'm what you'd call, the world. Or perhaps, the universe. Or perhaps, God. Or perhaps, the Truth. I am all, and I am one_." He pointed at Jack. " _This also means that I am you._"

Jack looked at him warily. Then he turned around to see a giant door with symbols that shaped into a snowflake. " W-What's that?"

Suddenly 'Truth' was standing right next to him, a big grin on his face. " _How else do you plan to get to this other world._"

The door slowly opened, revealing an enormous eye and noodle like arms reaching out to him. He backed away in panic ,but the arms got him anyway and started dragging him towards the doorway. " No! LET ME GO! NORTH! BUNNY! ANYONE, HELP!"

The Truth laughed. " _You foolish human. You fear everything you don't understand. If you fear things you don't recognise, you have no hope in completing this quest._"

Jack calmed down and nodded. _He's right, I have no idea on what to expect in this new world, if I fear things I'm not used to, I'm gonna lose. _Jack closed his eyes as the door closed and he was thrust into a blinding white light. _Edward and Alphonse Elric, here I come._

* * *

Edward and Alphonse thought their day couldn't get any weirder. First, they hunted down a crazed serial killer. Second, they had a brief and terrifying run-in with Scar. Third, they were forced to look at Hughes' photo album of Elicia. Now here they were walking down the street to find a tall, skinny, albino teenaged boy, wearing a blue hoodie, tattered brown pants, and carrying a shepherd's crook appear out of thin air, right in front of them.

The boy turned to them and said ," Hey, whats up?"

Al waved and Ed said ," Hey...Um, where did you come from."

The boy got up and dusted himself off. " Not important. Hey do you know where I can find the Elric brothers?"

Ed smirked. " You're looking right at 'em."

" Oh!" the boy walked over to Alphonse. " So you must be Alphonse."

Edward fell to his knees and shouted. " There is a God! Someone finally gets, that I'm the older brother!"

The boy gave Edward a smirk. " Coulda' fooled me. Someone already told me that the younger brother had his soul tied to a suit of armor. If no one had told me, I thought it might hae been you. You are pretty short, after all."

Edward gave the boy the mother of 'You are dead' stares. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY BEAN SPROUT MIDGET!"

Ed took a couple of breaths before asking ," Who are you anyway?"

The boy smirked and leaned on his staff. " Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry I'm taking so long to update. I'll try to update faster.**

Edward stared at 'Jack Frost' before he burst into laughter. " JACK FROST! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Whoo hoo, hahahaha! Oh oh man, you're kidding right!"

Jack frowned and said, " No I'm not kidding. I am Jack frost!"

Ed smirked. " Oh really, so you're saying you're a winter-bringing ice fairy or whatever."

" FAIRY! I'M NOT A FAIRY, I'M A SPIRIT!"

" You sure? I read somewhere that said you were an ice elf."

" I'M NOT AN ELF EITHER. I'M EITHER A SPIRIT OR AN IMMORTAL! You can even call me a sprite, but I'm not an elf or a fairy!"

Edward rolled his eyes. " Whatever, I still don't believe you're Jack Frost. He doesn't exist."

Jack was about to retort when he heard a woman scream," Stop, thief!"

The two boys and the suit of armor turned to see a crook running down the street with a stolen purse in his hand. Jack smirked. " Okay, I'll prove to you I'm Jack Frost."

Jack ran ahead of the two boys. Edward yelled out ," What are you doing you moron? Get back here!" Edward knew he'd just meet the teen, but he was worried that he would get hurt while pursuing a fantasy. Nonetheless, he made a mental note to take the teenager to a mental institution after this was over so the kid could get some help.

Just as he was about bring his palms together when all of a sudden, Jack jumped two stories into the air and blasted ice onto the sidewalk with his staff. The thief slipped on the ice and threw the purse into the air. Jack caught it and tossed it at the feet of the woman who had chased the theif to get her purse back. She picked it up and looked up to see Edward with his palms almost connected. She smiled and said ," Thank you mister alchemist!" then she walked away. Ed was confused. Jack stopped the thief not him, didn't she see him?

Jack walked up to Ed and smirked. " Do you believe I'm Jack Frost now?"

Edward looked Jack over and then yanked his staff right out of his hands. " Hey! Give that back!" Jack protested. Ed ignored him and looked the staff over, looking for a transmutation circle of some kind. He didn't find one and he tossed Jack his staff back. He said," There's no transmutation circle on your staff, so I'm starting to believe you, Frosty."

Jack frowned at the nickname. " Jack is fine."

Ed smirked. Jack rolled his eyes and continued," Anyway, four other people came with me to this world, do you think you can help me find them?"

Edward thought about it for a moment before he answered Jack ," Yeah, I think I know some people who can help. Come on, I'll introduce you."

He walked in front of Jack, taking him to Mustang, the torn in his side. Alphonse leaned into his brothers ear and whispered," Brother, do you really believe this is Jack Frost? Are you sure he's not using some sort of freeze alchemy?"

Edward glanced back at Jack before answering ," I don't know, but there wasn't a transmutation circle on his staff. So whatever he did, he did it without using alchemy. Besides, he said that he and four other guys came her from a different world."

" Not only that, but he also knew our names."

" Exactly, whoever this guy is, he's definitely not from around here."

" So why are we helping him?"

Ed glanced back at Jack who seemed to be avoiding all the people who came within seven inches of him and was admiring the city. " I don't know, but something about him...makes him seem..." Ed sighed, he didn't really know why he decided to help Jack, he just felt...compeled to.

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were approached Mustang's office, with Jack in tow, when they could hear scuffling emanating from inside. The three teens immediately ran inside to find the room in pre-battle, tables were turned over, weapons were drawn, and the two groups were having an ultimate stare down to see who would blink first.

One one side, there was Hawkeye, Mustang, Falman, Fuery, Havoc, and Breda on one side of the room. Then there was...a seven foot, giant rabbit, a human-hummingbird hybrid, a golden man, and a large man with two equally large swords on the other side.

Roy saw Edward and Alphonse come in and he shouted," Edward! Arrest these...people."

Edward was about to bring his palms together when Jack stopped him! " NO! Their my friends!"

Edward gave Jack a confused look and the Guardians noticed that Jack had just arrived. " Jack you're alright!"

Roy however was becoming very annoyed. " Edward! I gave you an order!"

Edward turned back to Mustang. " But they're friends of Jack's"

" Who's Jack!"

Now Edward was frustrated. He pushed Jack into the middle of the room. " Hello, he's the kid standing right there!"

Roy stood up and walked toward Ed. " Edward there isn't anyone standing there!" Then to Edwards surprise and complete horror, Mustang walked right through Jack.

Jack shivered then turned to Mustang. " Excuse me, it's very rude to walk through someone!" He tapped Mustang's shoulder and frost coated it. Roy yelped in surprise and at that precise moment, everyone n the room slowly saw a boy materialize before there eyes. Roy gaped at him and the other four who had attack them ths morning. " Who are you people?"

North stood up tall. " Vé are the Guardians, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Santa Claus, and Jack Frost! Vé came to this world from our own to complete our mission!"

Edward slowly asked," What is your mission?"

Jack slightly smirked. " I find it funny you asked, because our mission..." Jack pointed at Edward and Alphonse. "... involves you two."

Edward gulped. _What have we gotten ourselves into now?_

**A/N: Again sorry for the long wait. P.S. I believe someone asked how the Elric brothers could see Jack. That will be answered in the next few chapters. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
